


月下舞

by daomo7



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Johnny Depp & Heath Ledger, M/M, 拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 点梗：01.今晚的月色真美+02.少爷与管家+0.3弄假成真
Relationships: Tom Hanson/Patrick Verona





	月下舞

标题：月下舞  
原作：《我恨你的十件事》／《21跳街》（TV版）  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：帕特里克·维罗纳／汤姆·汉森  
点梗：01.今晚的月色真美+02.少爷与管家+0.3弄假成真  
警告：拉郎；梗源于半次元APP；剧情与官方有架空  
注释：我本来还在想02这个梗怎么办，要不要写现代AU  
然后看到了21JS原剧里就有官方吐槽[允悲]  
http://m.weibo.cn/5794445211/4140736935271607   
备注：原写于2017年10月15日

关于帕特里克·维罗纳这个人的传言很多。

进监狱，卖肾脏，生吃鸭子——除了嘴和爪子。说这话的人补充——，以及那次，波及了学校在内的小半个市的大停电，也是他的杰作。

“那不是我做的。”帕特里克借他的手点燃了烟，“是雪。暴风雪压垮了电线，只是刚好那天我逃课了。”

“你哪天不逃课？”汤姆收回打火机问。

对方咬着烟冲他笑，没回答。

“好吧，蠢问题，你就没有一天不逃课。”

“我今天没有。”帕特里克挑眉，伸手比划了一圈两人所站的地方，“瞧，这里是学校。”

“是你的学校吗？”

帕多瓦的大学生转过头，不知是打量着身处的高中还是单纯移开视线。

“那么是你的？”

“得了，别明知故问。”汤姆翻翻眼睛，“就目前的档案来说，的确是我的。”

“谁？汤姆，还是汤米？”

再次被派来校园卧底的年轻警官耸耸肩：“虽然本质上都一样……不过要去参加舞会的的确是汤米·麦奎德。”

那双绿棕色的眼睛忽然一亮，令汤姆后悔于自己的失言。

“舞会？”

“不，别想。”汤姆立刻反对，“‘我’现在是这所学校的学生，你又是什么身份？”

“啊，我不知道……家人？朋友？男朋友？”

汤姆皱了皱鼻子：“我可以告你骚扰警察吗？”

“如果你舍得。”对方笑着吐了口烟。

不过最后他也没在舞会上见到那个不合时宜混进来的高瘦身影，这让他由衷松了口气。

但在身的任务也着实让他心不在焉了好久，即使那位Kinney小姐就在旁边和他说着什么，他也暂时打不起来精神认真敷衍。

“谢谢你送我的胸花，很漂亮。”

“哦，啊，那没什么。为了毕业舞会，你懂。”

“呃，对……你看起来很帅。”

汤姆对她笑了笑：“是吗，谢谢。”

“你想去跳舞吗？”

“哦不，算了，我比较喜欢站在这儿。他们跳得挺开心的。”汤姆指了指舞池。他的两位搭档仍围着一同卧底的霍夫斯小姐转，全然不顾之前的任务对象分配。

“好吧，我也喜欢呆在这儿……”

“嗯。”

总算把这场对话结束了的汤姆暗自松了口气，继续警惕着观察不知何时会出现的可疑人士。

舞会中的人来来往往，舞伴也交相换了一轮又一轮，但道格和哈利似乎今晚就胶着于霍夫斯了。

“还记得出发前简克是怎么说的？我和霍夫斯，你去和那位……”哈利暂停下来回头看向霍夫斯。

“玛姬。”霍夫斯提示，“先生们，就不能多花点工夫记一下名字？”

“是，是，我清楚。”道格耸耸肩，“可谁知道那位小姐在哪儿呢。”

人群中忽然传来了一阵小范围的轻呼，夹杂着不少无礼的窃窃私语。

“瞧，她来了。”哈利冲门口处那个迟来的身影示意。

“……当然，谢谢提醒。”高个的警官硬硬头皮，迎上一身古怪装束的玛姬。

“你好，我能请你——”

事后他在公共休息室里抱怨：“两个月，我没有约到一个女生。两个月，不是我被下仙人跳，就是她们对汉森的保龄球更感兴趣——谢谢，哥们儿，以后我的小孩要是喜欢保龄球，我就提前把他扔去少管所——我说到哪儿……啊：甚至那位舞伴小姐，就是我们要找的当众扇了我一巴掌的纵火犯。”

“你毁了我的第七名。”阴着脸的汤姆指的是他那次被违规的道格连累的保龄球积分。

“我还可以继续毁下去。”道格点点头，“对了，舞会那天晚上你去哪儿了？”

汤姆哪儿也没去。

被意外打断的舞会有消防车来救场，汤姆为了避开人流退到了一边，落在了最后。等他终于踏出大厅，空荡荡的校园里甚至已经没有学生了。

更正，没有本校的学生了。

看清的时候汤姆险些被阶梯绊了一下。

“你为什么会在这儿？”

那个熟悉的身影站在他面前不远处，笑着张开手示意。

“我来等着抓我逃跑的辛德瑞拉，当然。”

汤姆翻了翻眼睛：“所以你还是进来了。你就是不知道我的工作有多危险，对吧？”

“只是有个女生点了把火，”帕特里克耸肩，“我是曾经烧了监狱的人。”

“停止。”

“停止什么？”

“停止再默认并且热衷于那些人对你的传言。这真不是什么酷事，孩子。”

“你这穿的是什么？”帕特里克皱起眉，但不是因为那个kid的称呼，他指着的是走近的汤姆身上租来的衣服。

“得了，我今天已经听到足够多对我们的打扮的丰富形容了。”乔装的卧底之一复述，“哈利，日本的埃维斯·普里斯利；道格，皮条客；至于我，一个管家。”

帕特里克擦了擦鼻尖，但汤姆能明显看出来他是在抬手挡住咧开的嘴角。

“谁说的？”

“简克说出口，大家在心里想。”

“啊……说到这个，”帕特里克若有所思，“你知道吗？我其实是澳洲一个黑手党家族的少爷，所以就算我烧了监狱，也没人真的敢抓我。”

他脸上的表情和语气都过于认真，一时令他面前头回听说这件事的年轻警察都怔住了。

“真的？”

帕特里克点点头：“他们真的这么说。”

“……那不算。”才意识过来他说的又是别人对他的谣传的汤姆再度翻个白眼，“你就不能假装自己其实只是个普通人？”

难得将长发扎成了短辫的男生哈哈大笑，收不住的几绺卷发在他耳边随着笑声微晃。

“不过我今晚真希望自己是他们口中的人，这样我就可以命令你——管家先生——，陪我跳舞了。”

莫名局促的汤姆咳了一声，避开视线环顾：“我不知道……”啊，好极了，他的同事们在确认过他的安全后又先走了，“我要回去写调查报告。”

“老天，只是一支舞，耽误不了你几分钟。你看，我特意换了衣服在这等你。”一身深紫色礼服的帕特里克示意自己，“我甚至站在这儿等了你几个小时。”

“……我不会跳舞。”汤姆终于自暴自弃地摊了牌。

“我也不怎么会。但我可以带你，我还允许你踩我的脚……”他低头看了看自己的鞋子，“well，只允许踩几次。”

“好吧，好吧。”汤姆终于妥协了，接过帕特里克伸来的手，然后忽然想起什么，“就在这儿？露天？”

“就在这儿。”帕特里克拉过自己稍矮一些的舞伴，低头令两人的额头相抵，轻声笑着，“来吧，今晚的月色多漂亮。”

汤姆在心底叹口气，任由对方哼着不知名的小调真的开始了带舞。在一处不属于他也不属于对方的校园内，四周空无一人，身后是险些被烧掉的礼堂，警方的卧底才刚结束了任务，还有要写的调查报告……

但是今晚的月色真的很美。

他认为自己可以暂时忘掉其他琐事，同这个流言缠身的澳洲男孩跳上一支不知名的慢舞。

END


End file.
